Tonight I Just Want To Dance
by TracyCook
Summary: It was just an innocent dance, so why can't Joy and Melanie stop thinking about it? Why can't they stop thinking about each other? Joy/Melanie romance. Femslash.
1. Not Tonight Tonight I Just Want To Dance

**Tonight I Just Want To Dance**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Hot In Cleveland.

Pairing: Melanie/Joy

Rating: M

**Chapter 1**

**Not Tonight, Tonight I Just Want To Dance**

Joy stared out onto the dance floor from the table at the club, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, and a scowl on her face. She could not believe that she was once again in this position. Watching Elka, Victoria, and Melanie dancing with men whilst she sat alone at the table wishing that she was in their shoes. She knew why men did not wish to be with her, why they did not fall in love with her easily, that she was a bit on the insane side, but that did not help her deal with the loneliness.

She wanted to be loved.

Tonight, Joy would settle for being liked. None of the men in the club even liked her enough to ask her to dance. They were drawn to her because she was attractive, but the moment that she opened her mouth to speak, they would change their minds.

She knew that she could attempt to be a more likeable person, but why should she be? If she were going to find someone to love her, she wanted them to love her for who she was.

'_Like my friends… they truly are wonderful… even if they all have dates and left me over here alone…' _

"Why aren't you over there dancing, Joy?" Melanie asked as she took a seat at the table next to her friend. She found herself allowing her eyes to wander the expanse of the other woman's body. She was so gorgeous it was unbelievable that she did not have a man to dance with. _'If I were a man—I'm not a man so that is irrelevant.'_

"What's the point?" Joy wondered in her accented voice. "Suppose that I do actually find a man somewhere in this bar that will dance with me, what is the point if he will never even call me?"

"He doesn't have to call you, sweetie." She said with some laughter. "You guys can just, you know, dance."

"Why in the world would I want to waste my time dancing with some man that I already know is not going to bloody-well call me?"

"Because, it could be fun?" Melanie said with a bright smile, reaching over and squeezing Joy's shoulder. The two of them were complete opposites and for the most part that made them complement each other. Joy would often talk negatively and harshly about everything, including herself and Melanie could always twist it into something positive.

That didn't mean that Joy always listened. "Melanie, don't be stupid. You know that I can't have fun with a man without becoming attached and psychotic…"

"Then maybe you should dance with a woman." She suggested.

"I don't know if my ego could handle getting rejected by a woman as well." The British woman drawled allowing her head to fall to the table and slam against the top. If she were not so intoxicated, she probably would have felt it.

"And if I can guarantee that you won't get rejected?"

Joy's brown eyes snapped up to Melanie. "How can you guarantee that?"

Melanie stood to her feet and turned on her heels, looking down at her best friend as she held out a hand to her. Joy glanced to the hand with a look of frustration and confusion and she did little to acknowledge it. "What are you doing, Melanie?"

"Come on, just come with me."

"I don't know, this table is actually quite comfy."

"Oh, come on!" She insisted, shaking her hand to emphasize that she wanted Joy to take it and follow her. Finally Joy rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the table, groaning out loudly as she did so, before placing her hand in Melanie's and allowing her to help her to her feet. Melanie took a moment to admire how soft and delicate Joy's hands were, it almost made her feel bad for all of the times that she and Victoria had called them 'man-hands.'

Melanie then proceeded to drag Joy out onto the dance floor. Now, they were both standing in the center of the dance floor. The pessimistic Brit staring down at the shorter woman who was smiling all-knowingly. "Alright, now how do you plan to guarantee that I have someone to dance with, because at the moment, we look foolish Melanie."

"Dance with me." She said.

Joy laughed a little and then she realized the hurt expression on her friend's face and quickly remedied the situation. "I'm so sorry Melanie, I was not aware that you were being serious."

"I promised you a dance partner, so here I am."

"Isn't that a tad bit odd?"

"What is odd about two friends dancing, they do it in all of the movies. I'm not trying to flirt with you or anything, it's just innocent dancing." She assured.

Joy could not help but notice the strange upsetting feeling that tugged at her chest at these words. She knew that the feeling was completely irrational. She had no reason to assume that Melanie planned on hitting on her; there was no reason for her to want her to hit on her. _'I don't want her to hit on me… why would I?'_

"I suppose that it is only a dance."

"Yeah, so come on."

Joy begrudgingly agreed to dance with the other woman. "Fine, if you insist." She said in an annoyed tone of voice as she allowed Melanie to lead the dance, following her steps with little to no enthusiasm.

What started out as an unenthusiastic sad attempt at dancing slowly grew heated and intimate. Joy found that her hands fit comfortably against Melanie's hips, and she enjoyed the way that her arms wrapped around her neck and her small body felt pressed against her own.

They swayed to the music, occasionally pressing flush against each other. The taller woman maneuvered her body so that one of her long toned legs was pressed between Melanie's legs, her thigh extremely close to her heated center. As they moved with the music, it would occasionally brush against the sensitive area and she could have sworn that each time this happened she heard Melanie hiss out or let out a moan of pleasure.

Melanie now had her chin pressed against Joy's shoulder and her lips dangerously close to her long neck, and as Joy rocked into her core once again she let out an even louder groan of pleasure, pressing herself down against that perfect thigh and riding it. The action caused them both to pause.

Both women were aroused.

Joy's eyes widened as she hastily came to the realization that she was turned on. She was not just turned on either; her body was practically aching with need to be touched, to be pleasured. She had enjoyed making Melanie moan out in pleasure. She loved hearing it and knowing that she was the cause, she loved the way that her heated breath rushed against her neck, she loved the way that Melanie's body was reacting to her touch. This terrified her.

"I'm sure you could have gotten a man Melanie, you didn't have to go out and buy a hooker." Elka said as she danced by.

The older woman's voice pulled them out of their lust-induced stupor and caused them to pull away from each other. Neither of them fully able to comprehend what it was that they had just been feeling, even though they both knew the feeling very well. Joy had felt aroused with men before and she knew that what she had just felt was arousal.

If Melanie would have attempted to kiss her, or touch her, she did not know what she would have done.

'_Oh god, this is so wrong… She probably things that I am a total creeper. You do not just fall for your best friends, male or female… but definitely female… She probably will never talk to me again… the worst part is, I think that I am still turned on. God damn it!'_

"Uh, I—I-um…" Melanie attempted to say something intelligent, but nothing was coming to mind. She could not explain how she had just acted.

"Yeah, um, I am sorry, thanks for the dance. I really need to, um… I need to get going." Joy rambled out, already feeling guilty as she witnessed the smile fall on the beautiful woman's face. She usually looked so happy and she hated being the cause of her being upset.

"But, we all came together." She pointed out.

"I know, but I-I really didn't want to stay in the first place, and you all were having fun, and I just—I need to go. I will see you back at the house." With that, Joy turned on her heels and headed off of the dance floor, back to the table where she picked up her purse, before heading out of the club. Leaving an extremely confused Melanie staring after her and already feeling guilty for having scared her friend off.

O

Authors Note:

This may be a little rough; I was kind of just playing with the idea. But, if y'all want to read more then leave me some reviews and I will make sure to continue with this story! :) I know most people ship Joria, but I always preferred Melanie with Joy… I like that whole opposites attract scenario. :) Hope that y'all liked reading this.

Thank you!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Unbearable Tension

**Tonight I Just Want To Dance**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Hot In Cleveland.

Pairing: Melanie/Joy

Rating: M

**Chapter 2**

**Unbearable Tension**

Joy knew that she had been acting strangely since her encounter on the dance floor with Melanie, and she also knew that Melanie was aware that she was acting this way, because she was doing what she always did when she thought that someone was upset with her. Apologizing endlessly and trying to make it up to her. The funny thing was that Joy did not understand what in the world Melanie had to apologize for.

"She wasn't the one manhandling me on the dance floor… bloody hell I practically molested her out there…" She groaned out loudly into her pillow.

She knew that eventually she was going to have to return to reality. No matter how many times that she prayed for the apocalypse to come and take them all, no matter how many times that she willed the clock to stop ticking, she knew that time was still moving forward and that the world would not be sent into damnation any time in the near future.

So, sadly, today was the day she would be forced back into the real world.

Joy forced herself out of bed, groaning out in both pain and frustration as she stretched out her limbs and walked toward the full-body mirror in her room. "Why do I insist upon having this mirror in here? It is quite depressing to wake up every morning and witness every single flaw on my body…" She stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as she allowed her eyes to wander over her body.

Her nightgown was a mess, ruffled up and showing off most of her long legs. Which happened to be her favorite feature. She had gotten many compliments on her legs over the years so she enjoyed showing them off to the public.

Other than her legs though, Joy looked a mess.

Her hair was sticking up in every direction, her makeup was smeared across her face, her posture was off, and she looked as if she were dead tired despite having slept for the past three days. She knew the signs and she knew the signs well.

She was depressed.

Letting out a loud sigh she walked past the bathroom and out the door to her bedroom, heading down the stairs like a zombie. Dead and lifeless, with no cause but to eat. She was starving. She had not eaten for days, which was extremely unusual for her.

Joy stumbled a little at the bottom of the stairs and then headed in the direction of the kitchen. When she witnessed Melanie and Victoria already sitting at the table and sipping on their coffee as they ate breakfast, she knew that she was probably overreacting. _'It doesn't even look as if this is bothering Melanie… Why am I so depressed about this? It was just a dance…' _It nearly depressed her further when Melanie flashed her a smile, it upset her that she was handling this so well.

'_Handling this so well. What the hell is THIS? I shouldn't be upset that she isn't upset I should be relieved… what is going on with me…?'_

"Good morning Joy!" Melanie exclaimed. She was extremely happy to see that the other woman was up and walking around again. She had been worried for the last few days that she had not only scared her friend off by getting too close to her for comfort, but that she had also pushed her into depression. Joy was irrational and did not take care of herself when she was depressed and it was not healthy.

"Good morning." She muttered out in her accented voice as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Darling, I hate to say it, but you look horrible today." Victoria said as she looked her friend over. "I mean, you've lost some weight which is always a good thing, but a shower wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks." Joy deadpanned, grabbing a quick snack and taking a seat across from her friends.

"Oh, you know that I am only kidding."

Melanie nodded her head and smiled reaching over and placing a reassuring hand over Joy's hoping to comfort her. It was obvious that something was bothering the other woman and she wanted to help. She just hoped that it wasn't her fault. _'It sure feels like it is…' _It nearly confirmed her suspicions when Joy pulled her hand away at her touch.

Joy watched as a hurt expression covered Melanie's face as she flinched away. She hated that she was hurting her. The feelings were just so confusing. She did not understand why she had reacted in such a way on the dance floor, nor could she understand why she missed contact with her so much.

"But, seriously you look like hell."

Melanie turned to look at Victoria with wide brown eyes and an expression that said to stop pushing it, but she knew that the actress wouldn't. It wasn't in her nature to catch on to how her words affected other people.

"Oh, don't give me that look, it's just the truth." She said with a wave of her hands as she took a sip of her coffee and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. She didn't understand why her words were so harsh. Joy had hair sticking up in every direction and makeup smeared all over her face, it should be natural to take a shower when you were such a mess.

Melanie laughed at Victoria's insistence and then turned her attention back to Joy. Once again she reached out to cover her hand with her own, only to have the beautiful woman pull her hand back. This time it really hurt her feelings. She had always been close to Joy, they had been friends for so many years, and she always was there to hold her hand and comfort her after each and every bad encounter with a man, or her family, so why wouldn't she allow her to be there for her now?

"I'm fine, Melanie." Joy insisted, standing to her feet and heading to the sink to rinse out her cup. When she turned back around her eyes came into contact with Melanie's worried eyes and she sighed. "Truly, I am fine. I just think that Victoria is correct, I think that I need to take a shower."

"See." Victoria said with a smile and a nod of her head.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything—" Melanie attempted, but Joy told her no and rushed out of the room before she had a chance to delve deeper into what was bothering her. Joy often ran away from her problems and on occasion she would keep things from both of her friends, but usually she would open up more than this.

Melanie knew that it was because whatever was bothering Joy had to do with her, and as she watched her friend walk away and head up to take a shower, she decided that she would approach her about this at a later time. There was no way that she could live like this, with Joy distancing herself from her.

She missed her.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for the short chapter, but I do hope that y'all enjoyed reading it! :) I promise that it is only because the next chapter is going to be much longer and this was sort of a filler chapter. Still, I would love it if y'all tell me what you think of the chapter! If I get enough encouragement I will even add the next chapter tonight! :)

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
